war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joint Special Projects Team Seraphim
The Joint Special Projects Team Seraphim is the official name of the top secret, most elite special forces unit in the Commonwealth Special Forces Command. The JSPT Seraphim is the only organization in the SFC that refers to its personnel as commandos instead of operatives and their existence is a closely guarded secret that few even in the SFC know about. Seraphim commandos are usually deployed on raids, direct action assaults, special and covert reconnaissance, human intelligence collection, battlespace preparation during a transition to war, assassinations, capture of subjects of interest, and on rare occasions protection of subjects of interest. All Seraphim commandos are latent psychics who have undergone immense genetic therapy and drug treatment, as well as the use of specialized equipment, to gain the ability to control gravity. This gravity control ability, in most cases, is used primarily to enhance the agility and mobility for the commando, but can also be used in a more aggressive fashion. Seraphim commandos are implanted with DragonFiber Armor , a highly concealable armor set that enhances their gravity manipulation powers. DragonFiber armor provides Seraphim commandos with personal shields, adaptive camouflage, and an advanced built in computer system. Seraphim commandos are experts of infiltration and many have skills that are not directly linked to combat, such as hacking or behavior analysis. In combat Seraphim commandos prefer melee weapons, although they are well versed in the use of pistols, submachine guns, grenades, explosives, and assault rifles. Some commandos are even trained to be marksmen. Recruitment and Training Prospective recruits are bought, at a young age, from the Drouge Collective on the basis of latent physic powers. Upon recruitment these recruits are treated to a regiment of genetic and drug therapy that is intended to greatly enhance the physical, mental, and psychic abilities of these recruits. This treatment would continue until the day the recruit dies as the recruit rapidly becomes dependent on it. Training in the Drouge collective by the experts found there start immediately after the initial drug and genetic therapy treatment is finished. Meanwhile these recruits are treated to hypnosis and behavior modification to indoctrinate the recruit. Recently Seraphim commandos have been selectively bred, with the child undergoing genetic engineering to create a Valyncian custom tailored to be a Seraphim commando; while the project has mostly been a failure due to radiation from the DragonFiber armor's reactor, there have been a few children created this way. Power Designation Seraphim commandos are divided into five classes depending on the power of their gravity manipulation. Fifth Class The weakest of the classes, those who fall into the fifth class category are capable of emitting a small amount of gravity on a small object, such as a pin, that is within one meter of the individual. These individuals are considered to be of no value and are scrapped if they don't advance to the next class by the age of eight. Fourth Class Individuals in the fourth class are capable of manipulating gravity on themselves. They can utilize their powers to jump two to three meters high for instance. In other instances they individuals could manipulate gravity on a small object within three meters and could, for instance, increase the gravity on a grenade's pin so that it is pulled out of the grenade if it is within that range. Third Class The lowest class that is sent out to the field, third class commandos have strong control over their own gravity and can manipulate the gravity of small objects within ten meters. Third class commandos can perform an enhanced jump of up to fifteen meters and can manipulate their own gravity to control their own fall, so that it wouldn't be lethal or even painful, and even turn it into a long glide. Third class commandos can utilize their powers to walk on walls or ceiling as if they were the ground and artificially enhance their agility by drastically and suddenly changing their center of gravity and the amount of gravity enacted on them. They can also control the gravity of another individual to the same degree so long as the person is in arm's reach. Second Class Like the third class, second class commandos posses the ability to control the gravity of another individual, however their range for this reaches out to five meters; they can cause the heart or skull of an individual within that range to implode. They are also capable of limited flight, similar to how a jetpack operates. First Class Only one first class has ever existed and it is such a well kept secret that the commando doesn't even known. The first class commando is capable of fully controlling gravity within thirty meters and can do everything from instantly crushing any who are within that range to increasing the gravity in the center of their hearts so they implode. See Also Commonwealth Special Forces Command Category:The Commonwealth